fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saito Damon
Saito Damon(サイト・あくま, Saitō Akuma) ''is the Guild Master of the Vantablack Guild. In turn, Saito is the main antagonist of 'Fairy Tail: Hunters. Saito has an infamous reputation for being the Guild Master of the Dark Guild, Vantablack. As such, he is quite known for his great power a d strategic wit, as such he has been granted the epithet of The first, '''The Magic Destroyer (魔法の駆逐艦, Mahō no Kuchiku-kan), due to his Excitation Magic being able to explode other magic. Originally raised in an unnamed village, Saito was soon abandoned and disowned by his parents, of which were great Mages. The boy was adopted years later by an old Mage, from this Saito learned how to utilize Excitation Magic. He then joined the Vantablack Guild, later becoming the head. Saito then quickly gained his reputation by attacking other Dark Guild, and assimilating their forces his own, rather than making alliances, to create the Vantablack Army. Soon after the Army was fully formed, the Army soon began to attack Light Guilds, and Independent Guilds. Appearance Saito is a normal sized, fair skinned man with unusually pointed ears, prominent canines, and dark blue hair. He is quite lean and muscular, however his is hidden by his apparel. Saito's clothing consists of a navy blue jacket with a black fur covering the neck. Upon the shoulders of the jacket is Vantablack's Guild Mark. Under the jacket, he wears a blue v-neck t-shirt, of which is tucked into his pants, which are fastened by a brown belt. To match his jacket, his pants are navy blue as well, along the right leg there are two brown bands, which can hold magic items. Personality Saito is a cold and calm individual. He is a quick thinker, and can even think up a marvelous plan under the utmost of stress, which in turn makes his mind his greatest asset, this mind allows him to calculate an entire battle before battling, thinking of every probability. Along with his quick wit, he thinks of everyone who is not in his guild, or fighting for his cause as a inferior specimen. Although calm, he is quite cocky and arrogant, prideful of his own power and his guild. Saito is also known for being quite greedy, as he craves for more power, and the ultimate army. All of these traits are hidden by his calm and cunning exterior, although this exterior is not misplaced at the least. Despite his calm personality, Saito is quite terrifying in his own right. He forbids failure under any circumstance, and whether you are with him or against him, you are in the same boat, no man, woman, animal, or child is safe from his wrath. To make matters worse, his magic is utterly destructive and dangerous, thus making him a force to be reckoned with. Due to Saito's view on other people, he would generally be described as an introvert. This view however comes from his past of people looking down on him, given that he now has the power to accomplish his goals, the tables have turned. Saito is fully willing to destroy anyone without a second thought, be it his foes, or allies alike, no matter the circumstance. History When Saito was but a child, his parents abandoned him as he was "not a good enough Mage", this making him quite resentful to his parents. After two years of traveling as a beggar, his hatred grew for the world, finally however, some good came to him. A man took him off of the streets, and taught him how to read, write, and utilize magic as a whole. Saito almost completely forgot about his hatred for the world, until his master died. Saito then joined the Vantablack Guild. He then grew up with the guild, did missions and trained for years, until he was forced to murder the original Guild Master for unknown reasons, though Saito stated that "he was a weak old fool". As such he became the Guild Master, and soon put his plan to destroy everyone but his Guild into motion. Saito soon however met Jin Orion and Team Dune who attempted to stop Saito. In turn, Saito was able to almost fully realize his plan, only to ultimately be stopped by the young Phoenix Slayer after he managed to muster enough strength to deliver the finishing blow to Saito; a Phoenix Slayer's Scream, of which ultimately resulted in Saito's death. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert- Saito does now have a designated fighting style or martial art, however this does not deter him from being quite formidable in the area of hand to hand combat. Due to his greatly un-natural speed, power, and wit, he can effectively counter the greatest if martial artists. His fighting style primarily consists of just flat out street fighting; anything goes, and any move counts, which allows him to throw jabs, kicks, elbows, or whatever he may want. Despite Saito having a free-fighting style, many describe it as a general mix between arts such as karate, kick boxing, Muay Thai, and Jujitsu. Weapons Expert- Saito is a master weapon combatant, utilizing his Etherblades, two blue metallic blades made of an unknown, yet very strong substance. The likes of which are implanted with a lacrima which allows it to absorb Saito's magical energy, and release it in the form of magical ammunition toward his foes. Along with this, he is able to counter strikes from blades, and piercing weaponry due to his skill and prowess with his Etherblades. Physical Attributes Superhuman Strength and Durability- As stated above, Saito has greatly unnatural physical attributes, such as his immense strength. This strength is so grate that Saito can, and has picked up a building to only throw it at a foe. Behind his punches and kicks, he can deliver enough power to without a doubt shatter a normal human's limbs, or even push back team of skilled Mages with his strength alone. To top it off, his endurance and durability is outstanding, being able to take multiple hits from more than one Dragon Slayer, and various other Magic head on, to only get up without a scratch, and keep fighting. These attributes were gained from years of fighting on the streets, and his training with his master. Superhuman Speed and Agility- For years, Saito ran to survive, whether it was from street thugs, to stealing food, Saito ran, to add, he got pretty darn good at it as well. Through his training with his master, and through the guild, Saito has gained a great amount of blinding speed and agility, utilizing this to get him closer to his foes and deliver rapid punches or kicks in succession, or dodge an attack. This attribute was demonstrated constantly against his battle with Team Jin, constantly dodging multiple attacks, allowing the team to waste their stamina and magic, only to burst in and deliver multiple attacks. Magical Abilities Seemingly Unlimited Magical Power- Despite his young age, Saito has great pools of Magical Power. This aids him when fighting, in conjunction with his power, speed, endurance, and over all physical capabilities, he can utilize Magic for a more dive stating effect on the foe. His high endurance also aids him in this field, as he can seemingly keep using magic without his stamina depleting. However despite this illusion of magical invincibility, his magic does take a toll on his body. This weakness was exploited by Team Jin during their battle. Excitation Magic Excitation Magic (励起の魔法, Reiki no Mahō), is a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to excite the constituent particles of an entity. The use of this magic will allow one to not only heat, and or vibrate objects, but much more. It can also be used to make other magics sort of explode by exciting the eternano they're made of. This versatility grants Saito numerous uses for his fruit, some offensive, some defensive, however all, quite dangerous and destructive. Whether it be nullifying magic, or utilizing heat, Saito can utilize his magic in conjunction with his hand to hand combat to create devastating effects upon whoever is the poor fool who must fight Saito. Saito was taught this magic by his parents, however due to their inpatients with Saito, they gave up on him, disowned and abandoned him, leaving him to rot for years, only until Saito found his first master. The aforementioned master taught Saito how to properly utilize his magic for helpful uses, and for combat alike. After his master died, and Saito migrated to the Vantablack Guild, he was taught further by the Guild Master of the time, which caused his skills to further bloom, along with his deep hatred. Due to this, Saito now utilizes his Magic in such a destructive fashion, to which he is known for his ruthlessness and his destructive abilities. Spells Offensive *'Thermal Excitation' (熱魔法, Netsu Reiki) - Saito excites an object/person, causing them to heat up, through this, Saito can also heat up the air to send waves of thermal energy at foes. This is Saito's most common offensive technique. Saito can also excite his own body to heat it up. **'Thermal Excitation: Fire' (熱魔法:火災, Netsu Reiki: Kasai) - Saito excites the air infront of him, and heats it up. From this sphe sends waves of fire at his foes to either occupy, or burn. **'Thermal Excitation: Magma' (熱魔法:マグマ, Netsu Reiki: Maguma) - Saito places his hands in the ground, and excites it, heating it up. From this heat comes magma, to which he sends at his enemies for a detrimental effect. *'Vibrating Excitation' (震度魔法, Shindōreki) - Saito excites an object/person, causing them to vibrate. This can have quite negative effects, such as explosion, Saito can also use this quite recklessly and vibrate the ground or the air. Saito is not immune to the explosion, or the negative effects the quakes might have, thus he must be careful. **'Vibrating Excitation: Shockwave' (震度魔法:衝撃波, Shindōreki: Shōgekiha '') - Saito excites the air in front of him, causing it to vibrate rapidly. From this, Saito creates a shockwave to which he sends at his foes, this shockwave doing large amounts of damage in the process. **'Vibrating Excitation: Earthquake''' (震度魔法:字死ぬ, Shindōreki: Jishin '') - Saito places his hands in the ground, and excites it, causing the ground in front of his person to vibrate rapidly, this vibration causes an earthquake of sorts, to which he utilizes against his foes. **'Vibrating Excitation: Internal Damage''' (震度魔法:内部損傷, Shindōreki: Naibu Sonshō '') - Saito grabs a person, and excites their atoms, causing them to vibrate. This can cause internal pain such a headaches, muscle aches, and the like. Defensive *'Eternano Excitation''' (得てるなの魔法, Eterunano Reiki) - Saito excites the Eternano a spell is made of, which causes it to explode, thus entirely negating the effect of the spell itself and canceling it out. Though Saito is not immune to the explosion, so he must be careful at what range and how much he excites. Quotes Trivia *Saito's appearance is based off of the character of Ciel from the MMORPG Elsword. Category:Rukiryo Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters Category:Antagonist